Dragonlord
The Dragonlord is the main antagonist and final boss of Dragon Quest. Before the game starts, he steals the Sphere of Light to bring forth monsters and unleash his forces of darkness upon Alefgard; he also kidnaps Princess Gwaelin in the hopes of making her his bride. Characteristics Appearance The Dragonlord has two equally-distinctive appearances in-game; the former as a blue-skinned robed sorcerer that looks relatively human, and his true form, a massive, purple-scaled dragon far larger than any other. Because he appeared in the first game, his appearance in both forms is iconic, to the point which both versions are often aped or referenced both in Dragon Quest and out of it; from the Dragovian Lord assuming the pose of his dragon form during attacks to various parody works and fanworks. Personality The Dragonlord is hallmarked by a complex and often adversarial personality. At his core, Dragonlord resembles an archetypal power-hungry despot: vain, arrogant, and willing to stop at nothing to get what he desires. Considering the era of games he originally appeared in, it would have been extremely easy to make him two or even one dimensional, but in practice he shows a depth that belies his rote antagonism. Dragonlord is opportunistic, clever, and brutally intelligent, and always operates with a plan. His tactics in Dragon Quest are often framed as simply being destructive, but Dragonlord has a cold, calculating streak that is seen often in his behaviors, kidnapping Princess Gwaelin to demoralize the kingdom's rulers, stealing the Sphere of Light in order to deter would-be heroes, and destroying Damdara to destroy the kingdom's ability to fight back against his forces. It's revealed in the Dragon Quest Manga and in Dragon Quest Builders that the Dragonlord sees humanity as just as corrupt as his fellow monsters - if not more so and derives intense pleasure from turning its members against one another, seeing what he does as a sort of mercy. A skilled manipulator, Dragonlord is quite good at using people against one another, leading to his corruption of the Golem of Cantlin and its subsequently becoming the fortress city's greatest threat. No greater example of the Dragonlord's willingness to use human nature against humans, however, can be seen than by his offer to join him; when cornered by the hero, the Dragonlord is willing to split the world between him and the hero and rule it as an ally. While anyone can see that such would be a devil's bargain to say the least, the temptation is nonetheless offered and shows a side of Dragonlord that establishes just how skilled a manipulator he is. Even in Dragon Quest Builders' last chapter, where it's clear that the Dragonlord cannot be trusted, he still makes the same offer to the Builder, counting upon human nature once again to give him the upper hand. Doing so, the player/main character (Builder) may see him as a fool, as he says that the offering or the question is the same question that he asked upon the "previous visitor" to darken Alefgard and most likely says "No" starting a fight against him leading to him turning into a fearsome purple dragon (the 2nd stage of the fight), or the Builder gets fooled and says "Yes", likely handing their Sword Of Kings to the Dragonlord, leaving them weak against him and as an end result, the Builder gets killed and gets buried in a crypt; most likely the one back in Cantlin. Games Main Games Dragon Quest The Dragonlord resides in Charlock castle, which is located to the southeast across the water from Tantegel castle. Within the castle, the Dragonlord resides on the bottom-most level. Throughout the game, the Dragonlord never leaves the castle, similar to Hargon in Dragon Quest II. When confronted by the Hero, the Dragonlord knows the Hero by name, and says "I am the Dragonlord, King of Kings", then offers him a chance to rule the world by his side. The Hero is then presented with an opportunity to answer 'yes' or 'no'. Answering 'yes' will cause the Dragonlord to ask if the Hero is serious. Answering "yes" again makes the Dragonlord say that they will split the world into two kingdoms, and much of the screen goes dark as if the world had been plunged into darkness. The Dragonlord says "Thy journey is over. take a long rest" then laughs repeatedly. (in later versions, answering 'yes' sends the Hero back to Rimuldar as he awakens from a bad dream). Answering 'no' results in the start of the battle with the Dragonlord. In battle, the Dragonlord appears as a humanoid sorcerer who possesses the skill of magic but is fairly weak, physically speaking. After receiving enough damage, the Dragonlord transforms into a more powerful, dragon form (his "true" form). The music also changes to the final battle theme. Human Form Dragon Form Dragon Quest II The grandson of the Dragonlord resides in the same location in Dragon Quest II. He is a character of core importance as he informs the heroes of their need to collect the Crests and contact Rubiss. Dragon Quest III Although not specifically mentioned, the Dragonlord inherits the castle once inhabited by Zoma, sometime after Zoma was defeated by Erdrick at the end of Dragon Quest III. Also, according to the Emblem of Roto manga, the Dragon Queen's egg is most likely Dragonlord. Dragon Quest IX |MP = 255 |Attack = 900 1286 |Defense = 450 675 |Agility = 190 304 |EXP = 63600 |Gold = 2490 |drop = Mini medal (common, 100%) Red Orb (rare, 5%~10%) |note = Lizard lord who ravages all with great gusts of flame, and whose fire-retardant scales stop any such scorching in return. This proud and mighty beast rules over all the dragon clans of the world with a high and haughty hand. |location = Grottoes}} Dragonlord appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained as a rare drop from Greygnarl in grottoes. =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal.'' =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Dragon Quest X Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters The Dragonlord (DracoLord at the time) acts as the boss of the Gate of Ambition and will attempt to draw Terry over to his side in the same way he attempts to bargain with the Hero in the original Dragon Quest. but even if the player replied Yes, he would laugh and still challenge Terry. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Game Description: This monarch was once bested by the Legendary Dragon Warrior in the days of yore. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Dragonlord and his sorcerer form, Dracolord, are synthesizable monsters in this spin-off game; the former is a special case since it's one of two monsters which forcefully require a Captain Crow for its synthesis, the other being Dr. Snapped. Dracolord can be obtained by synthesizing a Great Dragon and a Demon-At-Arms. For Dragonlord, it requires the two resulting monsters of a Dracolord, an Alabast Dragon, a Gem Slime and a Captain Crow. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Fortune Street He is an unlockable playable character in this with Square-Enix game collaboration with Nintendo. Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken Dragon Quest Builders The nature of Builders is a what-if story in which the Hero fell for the Dragonlord's ruse and took his offer for half the world. Warping the hero's mind into that of a bumbling barbarian, no one stood in the Dragonlord's way as he cast the entire archipelago of Alefguard into darkness. Furthermore, the scaled sovereign placed a curse upon the population that blocked all memory of building from their minds--while a person may recognize the individual materials used to construct something, the moment they move to craft, the curse activates and seals the person's memory of how the materials are used, effectively sending the population to the stone age and forcing them into an arduous existence living off the bare expanse of the despoiled land. From his perverse perspective, the Dragonlord considered this to be an act of mercy--he states that through building, humans rebel against their fates and in turn only bring upon more misery to their lives. He explains that he had no choice but to muddle everyone's minds, for if he did not the world would be thrown out of balance and fall into ruin. As the Builder is the last remaining vestige of the spark of creativity, they must be snuffed out under his heel. The Dragonlord is unimpressed with the Builder, stating they are nothing more than but a mere puppet of Rubiss. Privy to the Goddess' forsaking of the Builder near the end of Chapter four, he attempts to use this schism and uncertainty to cloud the child's mind when he is bested in his humanoid form. Offering half the world, the Dragonlord states that the Builder's role in Rubiss's scheme has ended and they should not allow themselves to be a slave to one who has already abandoned them. Whispering with a forked-tongue, he sweetens the deal by promising the land the Builder will inherit will not be one of ashen darkness that Alefguard has become, but one of light where they may build their own kingdom as they see fit. If the Builder refuses the offer, the Dragonlord points out that if they fail to defeat him, then all the towns, villages, and friends they have made will be rent asunder. Dragon Quest of the Stars Anime Captain N: The Game Master The Dragonlord appear as an antagonist to The N Team, and worked with Mother Brain in his first appearance. He appeared in: *Episode 7: "Three Men & A Dragon" *Episode 23: "Trojan Dragon" *Episode 24: "I Wish I Was a Wombatman" (Robotic replica) The Dragonlord is the only character from a Dragon Quest game to appear in both episodes, with a Blue dragon appearing in Episode 7, and a Knight aberrant appearing in Episode 23. Trivia * In the American manual to Dragon Warrior, the Dragonlord's origin is told as part of the story. He was originally a mortal man who shunned the power of the Ball of Light and retreated into the mountains where he encountered a dragon. Anticipating his death, the man instead discovered that the dragon would obey his every command, and he would in time use this power to raise an army and attack Alefgard as the Dragonlord. * The character Maou in Maoyuu Maou Yuusha is based upon the Dragonlord, down to having horns that resemble his own. In this work, fittingly, she talks of offering the hero half of the world, much as the Dragonlord did in Dragon Quest (fittingly, as Maoyuu is a parody of Dragon Quest). * In Dragon Quest Builders, he is announced as "The Once and Future King of Darkness" * Considering that Ultimate Dragon resembles Dragonlord's second form, it's possible that Dragonlord could be a Dragovian, because he can transform into a dragon, much like the Lord of the Dragovians. * In Dragon Quest XI, the Yggdragon says that it may be corrupted by darkness in the future and will need to be stopped; consequently, it may be possible that the Yggdragon eventually became the Dragonlord. Gallery DQMBRV - Dragonlord - First Forme.png|Dragonlord's first formes artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Dragonlord - Second Forme.png|Dragonlord's second formes artwork for MBRV. TDQ - Dragonlord.PNG|Dragonlord in Theatrhythm. Dragonlord.png DQ - Dragonlord - Second Forme.png DQ - Dragonlord - First Forme.png Sprites Dracolord1snes.gif Dracolord2snes.gif IX - Dragonlord sprite.png Dq2dragonlordsgrandson-sprite-NES.gif Dq1dragonlord-sprite-NES.gif Other languages Related monsters *Neo Dragonlord *Ultimate dragon *Lord Dragon ja:竜王 es:Draconarius de: fr:Lordragon Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest I characters Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest game bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders characters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Kings Category:Rank S monsters Category:Rank SS monsters Category:Rank X monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest X characters Category:Final Boss Category:Legacy Boss